Pygmalion
by Technorogy
Summary: Hikari creates a sculpture and a goddess brings it to life. It won't matter even if it's only temporary, right...? Twinleafshipping AU
1. Such is an Artist

**A:N/ My first fanfiction that's semi-serious! OMG! You might hate it. Anyway, if you have no idea what this was based on, then go see your friend Tv Tropes and search for Pygmalion Plot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: **Such is an Artist**

**

* * *

**

Hikari stepped back and smiled, admiring her work. A statue that was a few inches taller than her stood in front of her, standing on a pedestal. The statue's fists were up and clenched, a mischievous and excited look in his eyes. If he weren't made of marble, Hikari would have expected him to run off at any moment.

She wasn't sure what had compelled her to make the sculpture look like this. She didn't know anyone that looked even remotely like this. She didn't seem to mind, though, he looked more wonderful than any real person.

Hikari giggled to herself. Where had her modesty gone?

She suddenly decided that the spot the statue was in simply wasn't good enough. There were other statues in the room, but they were all of Pokemon or objects. This was her first sculpture of a human (and what a lovely one it was…) and it deserved a special place. She looked around, and then saw a spot in the center of the room where the light from a window above shone down from the ceiling. Hikari grinned. Perfect.

Moving the statue was very hard. Hikari should have seen this coming; she must have been too distracted. She usually had her friend, Kouki, around when she needed to move something. But no, there was something special about this that made her want to do it herself. It took much longer than Hikari had hoped, but she finally did it. Hikari sighed, satisfied, and returned to her room.

The next morning, Hikari got dressed and went down to see her sculpture. She thought to herself that it looked even more flawless than the day before. She touched the statue's cold cheek and wondered what his expression meant. She was the artist, so she should have the right to come up with it herself. But somehow, she felt that the sculpture ought to be independent.

Hikari left the statue's presence and went outside to walk around. She kept thinking back to her sculpture. It was the most wonderful, flawless thing she'd ever made.

"Hikari…Hikari!" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Kouki waving his hand in front of her face.

'Ah, sorry, I was distracted," Hikari said sheepishly.

"About what?" Kouki asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I had just finished the sculpture I was working on…" Hikari said.

Kouki grinned. "Oh, really? That's great!" he said.

"Mmhmm…" Hikari said, nodding slowly.

"Well, I've got to go. Bye, Hikari!" Kouki said, heading off. For some reason, Hikari couldn't help but notice how slowly he walked.

Hikari went about her day slower than usual, thinking about her sculpture the whole time. As soon as she returned home, she went and looked at her sculpture again. She wished that she could talk to it. It was constantly in her mind, and it was starting to become strange. She sighed and turned around, going up to bed.

The next morning, Hikari went straight into the town, not checking on her statue before she left. She felt a gnawing at her heart, but she couldn't stare at it _every _day. It wasn't as though it would decide to leave her.

She walked into the town's church. It was small, but quaint. There were a few benches, but they were all empty. At the end wall there was a stain glass window with a design of a beautiful young woman with blonde hair. It was the goddess that watched over all the land, Cynthia.

Hikari always felt gratitude toward the goddess. It was because of her that the land flourished, that Hikari had a house to live in, that she could make the sculpture…

Hikari sighed. There she went, talking about the sculpture again. "I wish I could just talk to him…" she said.

_Is that what you really want?_

Hikari looked around in surprise. The church was empty. Who could have said that?

She looked back to the stain glass window and gasped. A blindingly bright light came from the window, and a figure emerged. She had long blonde hair that flowed behind her, and every step she took was graceful.

"G-Goddess?" Hikari stammered.

Cynthia nodded slightly. "Who is it you wish to talk to?" she asked.

"M-My statue," Hikari said, looking at Cynthia with wide eyes. Was she really talking to a _goddess?_

"Your most recent one?" Cynthia asked. Hikari was almost certain that she would have know the answer without her saying anything, but she nodded frantically.

Cynthia said nothing for a few infuriatingly long minutes. "Go home and look at your statue," she said finally. She turned away, and then walked back into the window.

Hikari gaped at the window. Was all of that real? She darted out of the church and went home.

She stood in front of her statue and stared at it. Nothing had changed. Hikari sighed. Of course it wasn't real. She must have been seeing things in her desire to talk to her statue. She must be going crazy, that kind of thing wasn't possible…

Hikari was about to turn to leave when the sculpture suddenly started glowing. She gasped and jumped back in surprise. Color started going into the statue's ivory-colored skin. His eyes turned orange, his hair blond, and his clothes began to look like they were made of real cloth.

The statue's arms dropped to his sides, and he glanced around the room. "Whoa…" he said. His eyes looked on Hikari's and he broke into a wide grin. "Hey there!"

**A:N/ First chapter! Kinda short! I sense that the first review I get will be mocking me for my terrible, out of character writing. That's okay, I accept that I'm horrible. =w= Until the next chapter, make sure you all futterwacken vigorously, or something.**


	2. Firsts

**A/N: Bwah, so much writer's block in this chapter. OTL At least it's done now.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Firsts**

**

* * *

**

Hikari could only gape at the boy before her. It was almost too much for her. Her creation was living and breathing? And it even spoke to her?

"Who're you?" the boy asked.

"I-I-I'm...um…I'm Hikari…" Hikari stammered.

The boy shook her hand vigorously. "Nice to meet ya, Hikari!" he said. He paused. "Say, uh, who am I?"

"Who...are you?" Hikari parroted dumbly.

"I just asked you! Oh well, we'll figure that out later!" the boy said. He started running around the room, "ooh"-ing at Hikari's sculptures. After looking at them all thoroughly, he ran out of the room to explore the rest out the house.

"Ah, wait!" Hikari cried, chasing after him. The boy ran throughout the entire house so quickly that Hikari didn't think he'd actually seen anything. By the time she caught up with him, she was completely exhausted.

"This place is so cool!" the boy said excitedly, grinning at her.

"Oh…um…thanks," Hikari wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "But…we still haven't…figured out who…you are."

The boy looked around the room, then pointed frantically at a calendar. "That there, those are words, right?" he said.

"Yes, yes they are…" Hikari said.

"I can use words for my name!" the boy said. "What's it say? What's it say?"

"Er, it says June. It's a month," Hikari said.

"My name can be June, then!" the boy said.

"Hee…June is a girl's name," Hikari said, smiling slightly. "Although, I think if you take off the e at the end, it'll be alright."

"Okay! My name's Jun! Nice to meet you!" the boy said.

Hikari giggled. "It's nice to meet you, too, Jun," she said.

Jun suddenly gasped and jumped up and down. "Hey, oh, hey! Are there places outside of here?" he asked.

"Yes, of course there are," Hikari said. She realized she shouldn't have been surprised at the question, Jun _did_ only recently come into the world.

"I wanna see them! Let's go!" Jun said. He grabbed Hikari's hand and raced out of the house, Hikari tripped frequently while attempting to keep up.

"Whoa! Look up there! What's that?" Jun said, stopping and pointing at the sky with his free hand.

"Oh…the white things are clouds, and the rest of the blue is the sky," Hikari said.

"Awesome! The sky! What's it do?" Jun asked.

"Um, well, it doesn't necessarily _do_ anything. It's just the sky," Hikari said.

"Oh, okay! It's still pretty cool, though!" Jun said.

"Hey, Hikari! Who's your friend?" Hikari turned and noticed Kouki walking toward them.

"This is J-" Hikari started. She didn't get the chance to finish, because Jun ran forward and shook Kouki's hand excitedly.

"Hey there! I'm Jun! Who are you? I like your hat! It's awesome!" Jun said loudly. Kouki looked somewhat terrified.

"I-I'm Kouki," Kouki said. "And, uh, you can stop shaking my hand now."

Jun dropped his hand. "Sorry! I'm just excited!" he said. He pointed up at the sky. "Hey, hey, have you ever seen the sky? It has clouds near it and it's the sky!"

"Yes, I know what the sky is…" Kouki said. He looked quizzically toward Hikari, who just shrugged sheepishly.

"It's pretty cool!" Jun said. He turned back toward Hikari. "C'mon, let's go see some other stuff now!" He didn't give Hikari the chance to answer, grabbing her hand and racing off.

"A-Ah! Um, bye, Kouki!" Hikari called as she was dragged away.

"Bye, I guess," Kouki said, watching them leave. "…What the hell was that?"

Jun was running so fast that Hikari wondered how he expected to actually _see_ anything. "J-Jun…" she said.

"Yeah?" Jun asked, not slowing down.

"Um, well, it's just…we won't really see anything if you just run like this," Dawn said.

Jun immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the nearest building. "That! What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a restaurant," Hikari said.

"What's a restaurant?" Jun asked.

"It's a place where people eat food," Hikari said.

"I wanna eat food!" Jun said, running into the restaurant and looking around excitedly.

"Um…table for two, please," Hikari said to a waitress. The waitress looked at Jun warily, but led them to a table anyway.

"What do you want to eat?" Hikari asked as they sat down.

"I want to eat everything!" Jun said.

Hikari giggled. "I don't have enough money for that. You probably won't be able to eat that much, anyway," she said. Jun sighed disappointedly. "I'll order for us, okay?"

After a waitress came by to take their order, Jun started asking her about the world. His questions seemed limitless. "What's with all the people? What are those shiny things on the table for? What're those things in your hair for?" Hikari tried her best to keep up with the energetic boy's questions.

When their food arrived, Jun's obvious question was, "What're these things?"

"These are sandwiches. They usually have different foods inside of them," Hikari explained. "This one has turkey and cheese, I think."

"Ohhh, sandwiches!" Jun said. He picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite, spilling food and all directions. "If's goof!"

"It's not polite to talk while your mouth is full," Hikari said.

Jun swallowed his mouthful, barely chewing at all. "Okay!" he said.

"I'm glad you like it, though," Hikari said, smiling.

After they had finished and Hikari paid, Jun pulled her out of the restaurant and they ran around some more. "So Hikari, about the sky, does anyone live there?" Jun asked.

"Normal people don't, but…" Hikari said.

"But what?" Jun asked.

"Well, there's a goddess that protects us here. She lives up there alone. People talk to her at the church." Hikari said. Thinking about it, she really should thank the goddess for helping her. The fact that she had chosen her wish to grant made her feel terrible for not thanking her earlier.

"I wanna see! Where is it?" Jun said.

Hikari directed him to the church, reminding him to stay quiet while he was inside. Jun looked around the church in awe while Hikari kneeled down in front of the stain glass window. "Thank you so much…I'm really grateful…" she murmured.

A blindingly bright light filled the church like before, and Cynthia materialized inside. Hikari gasped. To be graced by Cynthia's presence twice? She must be the luckiest girl alive.

"I must give a word of warning to you," Cynthia said.

"Wh-what is it?" Hikari asked.

"Your statue will not stay in this state forever," Cynthia said. "One month from now, at midnight, he will revert into a statue once more."

"Two weeks?" Hikari asked.

Cynthia nodded slightly, then vanished. Hikari stood up slowly and turned to Jun. Jun didn't seem to have noticed anything, still looking around curiously. Hikari wondered vaguely if only she could see Cynthia. "Jun…we should head home now," she said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jun said, grabbing her hand and running out.

Hikari started thinking to herself as she was pulled along. She would only have a month to be with Jun. That would be all right, wouldn't it? Before she only wanted to talk to Jun, it's not like she needed to be with him forever…

"This is it, right?" Jun asked, jolting Hikari from her thoughts.

"Er, yes," Hikari said, unlocking the door and leading Jun inside.

"What do we do now?" Jun asked.

"I guess…you can go sleep in my bedroom," Hikari suggested.

"Okay!" Jun said, running upstairs. Hikari watched him and sighed. Her creation was so full of energy. This would certainly be an eventful month…

**A/N: This is also short. Oh well. If I made them longer, updates would never happen. ^^; Cya~**


End file.
